fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Math
Math Math is a rare and special element.It requires 650 diamonds to be unlocked.Math delivers great debuffs that can give a better chance of killing the opponent. Statistics Damage : High Defense : Above Average Speed : Medium Spells Additictive Addition User shoots addition symbols that deal high damage increase the caster's power for a few seconds. -->This is a multi projectile spell with a 6 second cooldown.The user shoots addition signs that each deal 14 ~ 28 damage.Description below shows how many of them are shot when charged or uncharged. ^Instant Click : 8 signs - (14 x 8 = 112) (28 x 8 = 224) power by +5 for 7 seconds ^Charged(0.5 seconds) : 10 signs (14 x 10 = 140) (28 x 10 = 280) power by +7 for 9 seconds ^Charged(1 second - 1.5 seconds) : 13 signs (14 x 13 = 182) (28 x 13 = 364) power by +9 for 12 seconds ^Charged(2 seconds - 2.5 seconds) : 15 signs - (14 x 15 = 210) (28 x 15 = 420) power by +14 for 16 seconds ^Fully Charged (3 seconds) : 18 signs - (14 x 18 = 252) (28 x 18 = 504) power by +20 for 25 seconds {Has 28% chance of healing by 100} *'Note : '''You can charge for up to 8 seconds,but for accuracy purposes only. '''Gloomy Subtraction' User shoots a large subtraction sign that can lower the opponent's defense and speed,also dealing a high amount of damage.Hitting a player steals health as an effect. -->The user shoots a large subtraction symbol that can penetrate for up to 2 players.If it hits a solid object,it will create an electric shock to all nearby players,lowering their defense by 9 and their speed by 12.It if hits a player,it will not explode but instead create a beam that steals health by 120.The subtraction sign deals 125 ~ 425 damage.This is a projectile spell with a 9 second cooldown. Multiplication User's mouse cursor clicks an area where the multiplication symbol falls from the sky.Smaller beams are then pulled down surrounding the area clicked,capable of dealing a huge amount of damage. -->The user clicks an area where the multipication sign falls,dealing 130 ~ 390 damage.Smaller multiplication signs then surround the clicked area in 4 directions,each dealing 40 ~ 60 damage.Even smaller multiplication symbols fall in 8 directions,each dealing 10 ~ 30 damage.Once the player tried to escape the center,it will early trigger the others and push the opponent inside where the largest multiplication symbol will once again strike the affected player,making it impossible to dodge. *Tip : '''To prevent much damage exposure,use Rainbow Shockwave or Lightning Flash to get up the air.Dont shoot anything as the explosions of the symbols rise up and can block incoming projectiles and/or beams. '''Dividend's Divisor User becomes swarmed with division symbols that split incoming projectiles into smaller,weaker pieces.Beams are reflected and deal more damage. -->The user covers up them self with division symbols that will split projectiles into smaller pieces.The way it has become defensive is that the symbols are slippery,causing the bullets to slide onto and make explosions on the rather wrong way.Beams don't split but they are reflected back to the caster and can deal more damage,creating the occurence of kill stealing.The transformation last for 30 seconds.This is a transformation spell with a 40 second cooldown. *'Note : '''Don't shoot projectiles directly to the caster.You can shoot them on the air instead so the split projectiles slip through and make explosions near the caster,damaging them. *'Tip : To prevent damage from beams,measure your probability.Make sure it hits you directly so you can get a chance of a kill. '''Number 666 Smothers players with the number 6 that deal 10 times more damage. -->The user rises up in the air and create the number 6.Each number 6 deals 60 damage.10 6s are dropped on player to player,dealing 600 damage in total.This ultimate has a 1 minute cooldown.